films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Edward's Brass Band
Edward's Brass Band is the fifth episode of the seventh season and the one hundred and sixty-first episode of the series. In this episode, Bertie takes the brass band to the concert as Edward's at the Works, but gets bogged down in mud. Plot During the summer, there are a lot of attractions for visitors to the island, like the brass band. One day, Edward is very excited; the Fat Controller has given him the job of picking up the band and taking them to a concert staged for the next night. Edward can't wait to hear their wonderful music. But as Edward steams through Brendam Docks, he doesn't notice a crane unloading a huge boiler from a ship. Suddenly the boiler swings and knocks Edward onto his side into a pile of coal; Cranky has been watching and teases him. The Fat Controller tells Edward that he'll go to the fitters yard. That night, a storm rolls in while the workmen are trying to mend Edward, leaving him feeling sad and very damp. The next morning, Edward asks if the workmen will be finished soon. The Fat Controller tells him that he won't be fixed in time, and that Bertie will take the band to the concert; Edward feels worse than ever. Bertie collects the band and sets off, but he finds that the storm has flooded a large part of the road, so his driver decides to take a shortcut across a muddy field. But Bertie's wheels sink in the mud and he can't budge. The band begin to worry that they'll be late to the concert, but the leader has an idea. By now, Edward has been mended and coupled to some coaches. Suddenly he and his driver hear some music coming from the distance, and hurry to see what the matter is. The band is delighted to see their old friend, and Edward promises to get them to the concert on time; they climb aboard his coaches and they set off. That night, the concert is a great success and everyone loves the band's music, especially Edward. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Bertie * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Sodor Brass Band * Stepney (does not speak) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Donald or Douglas (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Farmer McColl (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * The Fisherman (cameo) * James (stock footage cameo) * Toby (stock footage cameo) * Skarloey (stock footage cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (stock footage cameo) * The Storyteller (stock footage cameo) Locations * Wellsworth * Brendam Docks * Tidmouth Bay * The Castle Tunnel * The Fishing Village * The Lighthouse * The Windmill * The Works * Three Tier Bridge * Shunting Yards * Trestle Bridge (stock footage) Gallery Edward'sBrassBandtitlecard.png|UK title card Edward'sBrassBandAlternateUKTitleCard.png|Alternate UK title card Edward'sBrassBandUStitlecard.png|US title card Edward'sBrassBandTVNewSeriesTitleCard.png|2005 TV title card Edward'sBrassBandWelshTitleCard.png|Welsh Title Card Edward'sBrassBandJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card Edward'sBrassBandPolishTitleCard.png|Polish Title Card Edward'sBrassBand1.png Edward'sBrassBand2.png Edward'sBrassBand3.png Edward'sBrassBand4.png Edward'sBrassBand5.png Edward'sBrassBand6.png Edward'sBrassBand7.png Edward'sBrassBand8.png Edward'sBrassBand9.png Edward'sBrassBand10.png Edward'sBrassBand11.png Edward'sBrassBand12.png Edward'sBrassBand13.png Edward'sBrassBand14.png Edward'sBrassBand15.png Edward'sBrassBand16.png Edward'sBrassBand17.png Edward'sBrassBand18.png Edward'sBrassBand19.png Edward'sBrassBand20.png Edward'sBrassBand21.png Edward'sBrassBand22.png Edward'sBrassBand23.png Edward'sBrassBand24.png Edward'sBrassBand25.png Edward'sBrassBand26.png Edward'sBrassBand27.png Edward'sBrassBand28.png Edward'sBrassBand29.png Edward'sBrassBand30.png Edward'sBrassBand31.png Edward'sBrassBand32.png Edward'sBrassBand33.png Edward'sBrassBand34.png Edward'sBrassBand35.png Edward'sBrassBand36.png Edward'sBrassBand37.png Edward'sBrassBand38.png Edward'sBrassBand39.png Edward'sBrassBand40.png Edward'sBrassBand41.png Edward'sBrassBand42.png Edward'sBrassBand43.png Edward'sBrassBand44.png Edward'sBrassBand45.png Edward'sBrassBand46.png Edward'sBrassBand47.png Edward'sBrassBand48.png Edward'sBrassBand49.png Edward'sBrassBand50.png Edward'sBrassBand51.png Edward'sBrassBand52.png Edward'sBrassBand53.png Edward'sBrassBand54.png Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2003 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Emily's New Coaches And Other Thomas Adventures (2004, US) Category:Emily's New Coaches And Other Thomas Adventures (March 16, 2004) Full Category:Best Of Edward (2007, US) Category:Best Of Edward (March 20, 2007) Full